tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
RC-6017 Throttle
RC-6017 "Throttle" was a Clone Commando who served in the Clone Wars. He was trained on Kamino, who served on the Geonosian Battle. After having his whole squad die during the LAAT Deployment Via an Anti Air Cannon, the further ambush of the Droids killed the rest of his surviving squad. Throttle mainly served in Clone Commando unit "Hel Squad," before being transferred to the new High Orbit Precision Entry Squad. He was mainly known as the Demolitions Expert of the squad, tinkering with machines and weaponry. The Beginning of the Clone Wars When first assigned RC-6017 served with "Saberjowl" Squad, named after a Kaminoan Rare Sea Creature. There he earned his nickname, "Throttle" After a Vehicle Training where he overclocked his speeder. "Sergeant 6009, your Demolitions, RC-6017 during the Vehicle Training managed to Overclock the Speeder's... Throttle, over standard Safety Precautions. What will you do with him? -Cuy'val Dar Cort Davin The Battle of Geonosis Entry #046 of Throttle's "Book" "Last thing we know, Kaminoan staff is running around, holograms of this dusty ass planet are flying all over around the Briefing for us. The first battle after our years of training, and apparently it's about rescuing a Jedi Distress call and a Droid Factory. Sarge (RC-6009 "Semper") Said we were taking a path through the Valley district of the Planet Via LAAT, taking up to a Vintage point in order to infiltrate an Anti Infantry Compound. As i'm writing this, we're up in the Venator's Ship deployment zone, waiting for our next turn in line for the Shooting Gallery." Entry #047 of Throttle's "Book" "Oh god... i'm trying to write this without expressing my feelings but, Semper, Dain, Carbine are all dead. I'll... do a... rundown. As soon as we flew through that Valley, our sights fell upon not just an Anti Infantry Outpost, but a massive AA Cannon hooked up in the back of it. It shot a few rounds, blasting our wings off and hitting the Explosive Storage. We managed to land but, when we got into that outpost- some... lightsaber wielding thing cut them down. Looked like a Dro- END" █████-████ CLASSIFICATION HAS VERIFIED THIS ENTRY "UNSAFE" FOR CLONE PERSONNEL, OF POSSIBLE CONSPIRANCY Hel Squad After the Battle, Throttle was assigned to another squad, nicknamed "Hel." Reminds him of the Geo Bloodbath. They were then assigned to the Valkyrie Venator, Throttle finding himself pondering the mysteries of the ship he calls home. Coruscant Peacekeeper Early into the war, RC-6017 was Deployed during a stream of Terrorist bombings from the Black Sun Group. Throttle gained favor with the Police Department, and met other RC Squads, including RC-8015 at the Department. Home, Sweet Bloody Home. Later, Throttle goes on countless Operations with Hel Squad, from blowing up factories to fighting ancient sith relics. This part of the Clone Wars is what mainly he viewed, taking around 8 Months before the Operation of Mygeeto. The Battle of Mygeeto Though not serving in the Frontline push of the Valkyrie's Troops, Throttle was instead assigned to infiltrate a CIS Ship with another Special Operations unit, partially stopping a flow of B1 Dispensers to be deployed onto the battlefield. He later came on an Evac LAAT, Picking up some Troopers of the Valkyrie Venator to head back home. Solo Operator Disbanding of Hope Squad II During a operation gone wrong, the squad leader was accused of a Warcrime of killing civillians with a chemical bomb during an accident. The squad was dismantled, the lead leaving to become a different role, and the other two troopers becoming a recon squad for a battalion. Re-Assigning Throttle after numerous failures of new missions was kicked out of his Commando unit, and was branded with a new set of numbers and name as a punishment that needs to prove himself. He eventually proved himself and rejoined the Commandos farther into the war. Future Times - Data Logs 4 Days before the following of Order: ██, Throttle has been classified as MIA during a strike team with a squad of 3, Consisting of ████████ And a Jedi Knight. Possible Resarch shows a Green and Black Armored clone in background of a Cartel Gang Photo on the Planet of Mandalore. Shadow Teams have been dispatched to retrieve RC-6017. Throttle has possible evidence of the ████████ Existing, leading to speculation of a Clone Rebellion on Kamino happening in later Years. 41 ABY In Recent Recon, the ████████'s Special Ops unit has found RC-6017 Throttle Still alive. The Accelerating Age Gene has seemed to be disabled. Further investigation is required of this Clone. AWOL is pending to be qualified. Personality and Traits, and Loadout Loadout * DC-17m Blaster Rifle * Republic Sniper * Custom MA-379b Grenade Launcher * Katarn-Class Armor and Standard Equipment (Vibroblade, Rations, Etc.) * Explosive Charges * EOD Defusal Kit Personality Throttle is more of a Joker then most of his teammates, often being a bit more reckless. Though, sometimes, he finds himself a bad mood, when he's usually his best. Often, Throttle ponders alot of Political Points, declaring the CIS and Republic to himself, "Just another Party that wants to stand ontop," not having that of a grudge with CIS Civillians and Refugees. He also believes the Jedi to be "Space Hippies with Deadly Flashlights.," Proclaiming them usually as kidnapping militaristic Cultists, though finding himself fine with other Jedi at times. He is also incompetent, leading him to the Re-Assigning. Traits Throttle is known for being a Knack of Bomb Placement and creation, though rather suffering at poor remembering of how to defuse certain bombs, relying on his Helmet Feed and Teammates to give him a quick brief. Jack of all Trades, Master of none," he views himself as. Category:Clone